mlpfandomcom_pt-20200214-history
Comentário de blog de usuário:Matheus Leonardo/Leonardo analisa Gauntlet of Fire/@comment-25862617-20160418192153
Eu gostei bastante da temática desse episódio, a mensagem que ele passou é uma das melhores da série até agora. Joanna Lewis e Kristine Songco tem mostrado que veio para a equipe de roteiristas da série para trazer mensagens boas nos episódios, como foi visto em Castle Sweet Castle e Hooffields and McColts. Spike teve uma participação excelente, sendo o destaque do episódio com certeza. (Está melhor na temporada do que 4 das 6 manes, porém metade delas nem estrearam direito). Ele dá mais um passo no que eu quero do personagem, que é o de ser um personagem digno ao invés de um pobre coitado, mesmo que no episódio ele tem sido mais uma vez tachado dessa forma, porém isso deve acontecer enquanto ele for um dragão pequeno e não tiver asas (mas não sei se é possível ele ganhar). Sobre sua participação individual, até agora conseguiu ser a melhor, superando as minhas preferidas em Secret of my Excess e Equestria Games. Concordo em dizer que Garble ser usado como antagonista foi um ponto fraco, mas também eu ia reclamar se escolhessem um personagem novo para o papel, então, para mim, era um beco sem saída de qualquer forma. Isso se deve ao fato que Garble não é aquele vilão que se destaca por sua vilania, como a Trixie, Flim e Flam ou as Dazzlings no EG. Eu não simpatizei muito com a nova personagem dragonete, porém o papel dela foi interessante e fundamental para fechar o enredo do episódio, que seria garantir a segurança de Equestria, já que ela pôde conhecer a magia da amizade, isso foi o bom da personagem. Porém eu fiquei sem simpatia com a personagem no episódio inteiro, isso aconteceu com vários outros quando eu os conheci, tais como: Gilda, Blueblood e a recente Flurry Heart. Já o lado pônei do episódio foi um grande ponto fraco, que praticamente ferrou com a nota final. Eu me perguntei o episódio inteiro o que Rarity e Twilight estavam fazendo lá. Eu sempre digo que quanto mais manes melhor, mas dessa vez foi o contrário, as duas eram completamente descartáveis, visto que não precisavam delas para ser apresentado valor da amizade que Spike iria mostrar para Ember. Concordo, aquela cena onde Garble ameaça as duas e elas não se defendem foi de doer, nem parece que era a mesma Twilight Sparkle, que saiu nos tapas com Tirek e enfrentou uma maga do tempo, para ser encuralada por um dragão adolescente. Infelizmente, a protagonista e, ainda, minha personagem favorita, fechou muito em baixa nesse episódio e está em baixa na temporada. Rarity também estava no lugar errado, porém ela até começou bem no episódio e propôs o momento mais cômico do episódio, que foi seu espirro. Mesmo tendo fechado em baixa no episódio, esse não conseguiu manchar a sua participação excelente em The Gift of the Maud Pie e ainda é uma das melhores personagens da temporada até agora. E o Lorde Dragão, mesmo sendo um personagem de apoio acabou mostrando ser um personagem legal, sua personalidade e sua apresentação para o Gauntlet of Fire foram algo bom, porém não creio que ele terá outra participação na série tão cedo. Pelos meus cálculos, onde 2+2 = 5 - 3 que vai 2 elevado ao 1/4 da 5ª potência da soma dos catetos dividido por π vezes a hipotenusa de b²-4ac = Δ, a minha nota para o episódio é 8/10.